The Island Prince - A Niff story
by magiclover222
Summary: Nick is shipwrecked on a deserted island in the atlantic ocean. Jeff is a prince seeking adventure. When Jeff discovers the island and Nick how will they react and Will true love triumph
1. The Arrival

The Island Prince: A Niff Story

**A/N Hi I'm magiclover222. This is my first Niff story so if this is really bad I'm sorry! Just so you know my cousin forced me to watch 'barbie as the island princess' and that's where the idea for the story came from! If you hate this I'm really sorry and this is my first time even writing something like this so please be nice... well I can't force you! There may be 1 or 2 songs but not many, ok? Ok!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Jeff or any of the glee characters! Actually I don't even own the plotline (except for a few moments later on we'll see how this goes)**

Deep in the unexplored Atlantic Ocean is a deserted island. With the highest waterfalls, the most amazing plants, herbs, fruits and vegetables that can't be found anywhere else in the world and some amazing animals! Our story starts one morning a few years ago after a very violent storm the night before. A red panda, named Wes, and a very vain Peacock named Sebastian (who thought he was a prince) walked on the beach chatting all the while.  
"What a night, what a storm!" Wes voiced what all the animals on the island were thinking (even if they weren't all in the same place.  
"You've got that right; I was nearly blown out of our tree!" Sebastian exclaimed over-dramatically gesturing wildly.  
Wes wasn't listening he was too busy looking at all the strange stuff strewn across the beach. The duo came across a small hand mirror embedded in the sand.  
"What do you make of that Seb?" Wes questioned to Sebastian curiously.  
"Oh, it's gorgeous!" Sebastian replied whilst looking at himself in the mirror.  
"Yes, it's a very pretty thing." Wes agreed.  
"I was talking about me Wes. Sebastian, Prince of Peacocks." (I told you he was vain)  
"oh of course, Prince Sebastian, I apologise." Wes said highly sarcastically.  
Wes continued on down the beach with Sebastian following behind shortly. They soon spotted a large trunk not for away from the hand-mirror.  
"Ooh better and better!" Sebastian exclaimed excitedly, opening the trunk and digging through the stuff in it. "This is without a doubt the best day ever!" he screamed at the top of his voice while putting on rings and bracelets and chains he found in the trunk meanwhile Wes was looking even further down the beach and spotted something behind a broken mast.  
"Hmmm Sebastian leave that stuff alone and hurry up!" Wes yelled back to Sebastian while running towards the mast.  
"Alright hold your seahorses Wesley." He panted as he tried to catch up to Wes.  
"Hurry up now Sebastian, this is important!" Wes shouted over his shoulder  
"More important than me looking even more princely than usual?" Sebastian yelled offended  
"YES MORE IMPORTANT THAN YOU NOW GET YOUR ROYAL ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" Wes yelled exasperated.  
"Alright what in the world could be more important than..." Sebastian trailed off as he reached the mast he looked down and saw a small brunette boy who looked about 6 years old.  
"Look he's alive" Wes said with wonder and curiosity. The small boy groaned in pain.  
"Good when the brat wakes up he can swim back to wherever he came from!" Sebastian said with disgust and distain in his voice. The boy groaned again then sighed.  
"We need to help him Seb" Wes declared to Sebastian.  
"Alright but we are going to regret this and when we do don't expect me not to say I told you so!" Sebastian sighed in response.

**Ok that's it for the first chapter. Next is 10 years later and Nick is 16 and that's when the real adventure begins. Can anyone guess who is going to be in the next chapter apart from Jeff? If anyone knows the story yes its the elephant but its going to be a boy not a girl and you need to guess who it is! PLEASE review? Pretty please...**


	2. 10 years later

Chapter 2: 10 years later

**YAY! Here it is chapter 2! This is going to be a long one to make up for the short first chapter! ****  
Disclaimer: Nick, Jeff, Sebastian, Wes, Blaine and the song aren't mine (why do I need to put this every chapter if I did own them Nick and Jeff would be featured more prominently and they'd actually be TOGETHER! As would Hunter and our dear Sebby)  
Lyrics are in italics**

10 years later:

"Come on Blaine, hurry up I want to see the dolphins before we do all of our tasks for the day!" Nick, now a handsome 16 year old boy, yelled over his shoulder to Blaine, a baby elephant, as they ran out of the forest and onto the beach.  
"Wait up Nick!" Blaine giggled as he yelled back as he ran to catch up with his friend.  
"Hey guy's how are you?" Nick yelled out to the dolphins as he waved to them.  
"Hey Nick, we're all good. How's land life?" Thad the dolphin replied to Nick who was knee deep in the water as well as swimming down to meet him.  
"Life's perfect as always, we're going diving then jumping on the new trampoline we built yesterday and maybe go visit the crocodiles later!" Nick said with excitement clear in his voice  
"Wow, you have a fun-filled day ahead of you" Thad said in amusement at the teen's excitement.  
"Yeah it's going to be great" Nick sighed in bliss at how perfect his life is. Just then Nick heard in the distance...  
"Last one in is a rotten papaya" Wes shouted to Sebastian who was trailing behind him. Wes ran into the water first and swam over to climb on Blaine's back. Sebastian however was struggling to get to the water and complaining about sand getting in his wings.  
"You're the rotten papaya Sebby" Blaine giggled, amused by the peacocks vainness.

(We will now fast forward to the evening when everyone on the island is asleep)

"NO, NO, NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Blaine yelled in his sleep and hitting the trunk of the tree the others were asleep in.  
"Waahhh" Blaine's leg hitting the tree caused Wes to wake up.  
"Hey" Sebastian yelled as his branch wobbled dangerously "aahhh" he shrieked as he fell to the ground causing Nick to wake up as well.  
"NO, NO, STOP IT, NO" Blaine was still screaming and hitting the tree. Nick climbed down next to his friend.  
"Humph, somebody obviously doesn't care about my beauty sleep" Sebastian huffed highly annoyed at the fact he was woke up in the middle of the night. Nick glared at him and Wes hit the back of his head.  
"Blaine, Blaine wake up, wake up buddy" Nick whispered as he gently shook Blaine. He woke up startled and shaking slightly but he quickly calmed down.  
"Did I wake you?" Blaine asked groggily. Nick started stroking his head to help him relax.  
"It's ok Blaine, you were having a nightmare." Nick stated. From above on his branch Sebastian huffed.  
"Easy for you to say you don't have thousands of feathers to re-arrange!" Sebastian loudly exclaimed his voice filled with frustration. Nick and Wes all just looked up at him and rolled their eyes while Blaine looked guilty. He sighed  
"I'll just stay up for a while, like all night" Nick said guiltily. He didn't mean to wake the others up, he's still just a baby elephant after all.  
"Me too." Nick rushed to say so he could comfort his friend and try to get him to go back to sleep.  
"Really?" Blaine said both curiously and happy at the same time. Nick nodded.  
"We'll stay up together!" Nick reassured Blaine. The duo walked off into the jungle and came across a cliff edge where you could clearly see the stars. 5 were shining brighter than the others Blaine pointed to them.  
"Do you see them?" Blaine asked in awe of the 5 stars.  
"Those are our stars, there's Wes', there's mine, there's yours, and those two stars in a row are Seb's" Nick said as he pointed to each star. Blaine looked confused.  
"Sebby has two?" Blaine asked slightly jealous and confused.  
"Well he is peacock royalty." Is the only explanation Nick gave Blaine.  
"We're all together!" Blaine said happily. Nick smiled as Blaine had seemed satisfied with the answer Nick gave him as to why Sebastian had 2 stars and no-one else did.  
"Can you sing me the goodnight song again, please Nick?" Blaine begged his friend to sing to him.  
"Of course I will Blainers!" Nick told his young friend, he couldn't deny the baby elephant anything. The duo got up and slowly strolled through the jungle as Nick began to sing.

"_Sun goes down, _

_And we are here together,_

_Fireflies glow like a thousand charms, _

_Stay with me, _

_And you can dream forever, _

_Right here in my arms."_

"Where'd you learn that song, again?" Blaine questioned Nick.

"I don't know. I've always just known it." Nick replied quietly. He had no memories before the storm that brought him to the island and to his friends. He began to sing again.

"_It's magic when you are here beside me, _

_Close your eyes and let me hold you tight, _

_Everything that I could ever need is, _

_Right here in my arms tonight." _

"Sing me the other part, too." Blaine demanded as they got back to their tree.

"Okay. But you know I don't remember all the words." Nick said while chuckling at Blaine's insistence. He then continued to sing.

_"La, la, la, _

_La, la, la, _

_Stars begin to climb, _

_La, la, la, _

_La, la, la, _

_La, la, la, la, la, _

_La, la, la, la, la."_ Nick trailed off hearing Blaine start snoring softly.

"Goodnight Blaine, Sleep tight." Nick whispered then climbed back up the tree and to his bed. He fell instantly soundly asleep.

**I hope this is long enough to make up for the short last chapter! The song is not mine it's from the movie 'Barbie as the island princess". Oooh next chapter Jeff comes into the picture! I'm so excited! **** SHOUT OUT TO NiffAreForever for actually giving me the courage to write this fanfic!  
Please, please, please review and favourite/follow! It makes me so happy! PLEASE! Well I can't force you but I can give you a virtual, over-the-internet hug if you do.**


	3. The fast way to see the island

Chapter 3: Island guides are the fast way to see the island

**A/N: Wow my 3****rd**** chapters in 2 days! This is probably the most focused I've ever been in my life! Honestly I'm spoiling you people! Anyway guess who appears for the first time in this chapter! This chapter is going to go slightly back and forth as there are two big events in the story happening as the same time so if you get confused I'm sorry. Oh yeah before I forget Nicks clothing is sort of like peter pan's in the movie (with real actors not the animated one) just made out of a white sheet instead of leaves. If you want to hear the song that was in the last chapter here's the link: ** watch?v=-WKIc6UNLUE

**Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Jeff, Wes ect. You know all this is this necessary?**

"Land ho, 3 points off the starboard bow." Jeff yelled to the crew on his boat and mainly so his travelling companion and royal scientist Trent could get the rowboat ready so they could go ashore to the island where (unbeknownst to Jeff) Nick, Wes, Sebastian and Blaine were watching the boat curiously for they did not know what it was.

(At the same time on the island)

"I've never seen a floating island before." Wes said to the others who were all crouched behind bushes so they weren't easily spotted unlike if they were standing on the unsheltered beach.  
"This can't be good." Sebastian stated in reply to Wes with warning in his voice.  
"I don't know Seb this might be good for us, who knows what could happen now the floating Island is here!" Nick replied excited for a new adventure mentally preparing himself for all the new things that might happen.  
"Look... I've never seen an island give birth before" Blaine whispered to the others, in wonderment and also in worry that their island might do that, as he pointed to the little rowboat with two creatures they didn't know on it.  
"Let's watch from further inland" Wes stated leaving no room for argument as he led everyone deeper into the jungle as the rowboat got closer to the shore.

(As the Jeff and Trent's rowboat reaches the island)

"Ahh the thrill of a new adventure after 3 weeks on the water nothing pleases my eyes like the sight of a new shore on the horizon, *sighs all of the riches of the world can't compare to the golden sands and silver clouds and the fragrant island breeze!" Jeff declared loudly as Trent and him pulled the rowboat onto the edge.  
"Very poetic your highness, that was lovely" Trent told his friend in an awed voice at what Jeff had just said.  
"Thank you Trent and how many times just call me Jeff!" Jeff scolded.  
"Sorry your hi... Jeff." Trent corrected himself as he saw Jeff's stern look directed at him.  
"Excellent! Now where to go as this entire island is unexplored! What a mystery! There's so much to do, to learn, to touch, to hear and to see on this island! Jeff exclaimed as he started to walk into the jungle Trent following quickly.

(Hiding behind trees as Jeff and Trent walk past them)

"It has no trunk!" Blaine said confused by these new beasts.  
"It has no tail!" Wes stated baffled.  
"It's not a fish!" Sebastian exclaimed bewildered.  
"It's not a whale!" Blaine whispered in a daze in worry and confused by these... things.  
"It has no feathers that I can see!" Sebastian almost shouted. Nick put a hand over his mouth.  
"I have to say it looks like me!" Nick said as he stared distractedly at these creatures who came by the floating island.  
"It must be bad!" Blaine exclaimed his voice quivering in fear.

"It can't be good!" Wes declared changing his mind from earlier now he's seen these odd critters.  
"Let's run and hide!" Blaine suggested not trembling in fright at what these beings might do.

"I think we should!" Sebastian readily agreed with Blaine.

"Just close your eyes, it goes away!" Blaine uttered actually closing his eyes as if it might actually work.

"This doesn't happen every day!" Nick voiced, his voice full of excitement and wonder at the arrival of these things that looked like him.

(Jeff and Trent were unknowingly walking towards a small cliff with danger at the bottom)

"Where do we head now Jeff we're almost at this small waterfall?" Trent questioned his prince.  
"We shall continue straight ahead." Jeff declared walking in a straight line until he came across the cliff edge.  
"There has to be a way to get down from... aggghhhhh!" Jeff's sentence ending lost as Trent hadn't realized Jeff had stopped so he crashed into him and both of them went tumbling down the sloped edge of the small cliff.  
"Oomph... well that's the fast way to get down" Jeff joked as Trent and he reached the little stretch of ground at the bottom that was surrounded by water.  
"Hmmm" Trent hummed as he observed their surroundings.  
"Hmmm... What's hmmm Trent" Jeff questioned wearily the darkness of the crater-like bottom of the waterfall making him suspicious.  
"Well there are deep shadows, overhanging foliage, warm and damp conditions. I'd say this is the perfect environment for..." Trent was cut off as Jeff finished the sentence for him.  
"Crocodiles" Jeff exclaimed with fear evident in his voice.  
"Why... yes! However did you know Jeff?" Trent questioned and Jeff pointed to the three crocodiles in front of them that were slowly making their way towards the duo. The crocodile closest to Jeff hissed and opened its mouth to bite his leg. Jeff quickly picked up a stick off the ground and shoved it in its mouth preventing it from being able to bite Jeff until SNAP the crocodile broke the stick.  
"Alright, point for you!" Jeff said wearily backing up to the water's edge behind him. There was a sudden rustling in the trees above them and suddenly whoosh a brunette boy swung down a vine onto a rock. Jeff stared at the boy who looked to be around the same age as him. Unknown to Jeff this boy was Nick and had seen the whole thing and decided to intervene before the crocodiles could hurt him.

"Sam, Finn, Artie that's enough now!" Nick scolded the three crocodiles who just groaned at him. Nick looked behind Jeff.  
"Puck! Don't even think about it" Nick raised his voice that was laced with frustration. Jeff turned around and saw a fourth crocodile behind him about to bite his leg.  
"Is he talking to the crocodiles?" Jeff asked Trent who shrugged in reply. A hissing sound came from the crocodile behind Jeff.  
"No, not even one little piece. Now swim along. Thank you!" Nick finished conversing with the crocodiles and turned to Jeff and Trent. Trent watching the crocodiles as they swam away and Jeff who was staring at Nick thinking he was the most handsome boy he'd ever laid his eye's on. Nick saw Jeff staring at him and he blushed slightly.  
"I'm really sorry about that, it's just that, we've never had visitors before." Nick said trying to apologise for his friends behaviour.  
"Who are you?" Jeff asked with wonder in his voice as he still stared unashamedly at the boy in front of him.  
"Jeff you are almost leering at the boy." Trent whispered to Jeff, Trent knowing exactly why Jeff was acting like he was, as he was the only person Jeff had told he was gay. Jeff returned back to normality as the boy replied.  
"Nick. My name is Nick. Who are you?" Nick asked back curious about this blonde boy and his companion. Just as Jeff was about to reply to Nick Trent cut in.  
"can you show us the way out of this cavern before those crocodiles come back?" Trent said with a quiver in his voice as he was still shaken up about the ordeal with the crocodiles.  
"Oh, oh yes of course. Follow me." Nick told Trent before leading the two up a small ledge that was apparently a path down to the crocodiles, and up into the jungle's edge and to his tree where Blaine, Wes and Sebastian were waiting for Nick to return.

**Ok this was 2 and a half pages on word! These chapters are getting longer and longer. If you do know the story I am just letting you know that instead of the song "I need to know" I will be replacing it with Niff moments which allows them to fall more and more in love that the song doesn't show (well that's my opinion). I am so determined to get this story right that even with the original script and Wikipedia in front of me I still felt it necessary to record Barbie as the Island Princess so that I can get this story perfect.**

please Review and favourite and/or follow the story if you like what you are reading ** I would really like feedback on how the story is so far and I do need a few suggestions for cute little romantic Niff moments for the next chapter. Please...**


	4. Civilization?

Chapter 4: Civilisation?

**A/N Woo fourth chapter. This is what I like to call progress! Nick and Jeff have finally met and now Nick is faced with a very tough decision to make! :D BTW the kingdom mentioned is the name of the one in the movie therefore it's made up!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Jeff, Wes, Blaine, Sebastian or Trent! In fact I don't even own the plotline except for a few moments in the story!**

Nick led Trent and Jeff through the jungle and to the tree where Sebastian, Blaine and Wes were anxiously waiting for them. The entire walk was silent as Trent's curiosity and hunger for knowledge was captivated looking at all the plants and trees on the island while Jeff was still staring at Nick, in awe at how amazing and handsome this boy was and in confusion, he was mentally wondering how long had Nick been here if he was able to talk to the animals. Nick could feel Jeff's eye's burning into his back and tried not to turn around and was silently thanking whoever or whatever that Jeff couldn't see him blushing from where he was walking directly behind Nick and he was too shy to say anything to him as he thought the blonde boy was very handsome. The trio finally reached the tree.  
"Up you go." Nick said as he pointed up the tree.  
"Uuh... Why?" Jeff questioned.  
"Because it's safe up there for people who don't know the island." Nick explained. Jeff and Trent climbed up the tree with Nick behind them. Trent and Jeff started looking around the treetop home in wonder about how the boy has lived out here for so long. Jeff came across a trunk with a broken nameplate.  
"Is this yours?" Jeff asked.  
"Yes, it has my name on it but I remembered that and my age when I arrived here but nothing else."  
"So you really don't remember anything? Your family or where you're from?" Jeff questioned curiously.  
"Well, Wes told me I came from the sea a long time ago and apart from my name and age the earliest I can remember is a big storm." Nick replied while looking out at sea.  
"Maybe you were shipwrecked then." Jeff suggested.  
"I don't know, I can't remember." Nick said sadly. Jeff decided to change the subject.  
"Who's Wes?" Jeff asked. He could see how Nick's attitude instantly perked up and he grinned making Jeff feel slightly weak in the knees. Nick turned around and looked behind the main trunk of the large tree.  
"It's ok, you can come out now, they won't hurt you." Nick called out reassuringly trying to beckon his friends out from hiding. Wes popped his head out first followed by Blaine and Sebastian.  
"Wes, Blaine and Sebastian." Nick introduced pointing to each one in turn.  
"My goodness, a red panda, elephant and a peacock Your Highness." Trent exclaimed in excitement of seeing such a variety of animals in one place. Jeff glanced at the animals then turned his attention back to Nick.  
"You saved us, now let us save you, come back to my kingdom with us." Jeff said hoping Nick would agree to return with him.  
"Umm, I still don't know your name." Nick said trying to buy himself more time to think as well as he actually didn't know the blonde boy's name and he wanted to see if the boys name was as lovely he is.  
"Oh, how silly of me, may I introduce Prince Jeffrey Sterling of Apollonia." Trent introduced his friend. Nick blushed as he believed he was correct about the Jeff's name being as lovely as he was.  
"Did he say Prince? Kingdom? Perhaps we're related!" Sebastian exclaimed as he fanned out his tail feathers. All Jeff and Trent could hear was a warbling sound. Nick chuckled at his friend.  
"Okay, okay we get it Seb. He's a prince, you're a prince." Nick said highly amused at his friends antics.  
"You really understand him?" Jeff said unbelievingly. Nick looked baffled.  
"Yes. Don't you?" Nick asked confused. He didn't know that it wasn't normal for humans like him to speak to animals.  
"No, all I hear is WAHHHHKKK BBAAAHHHKKK BAAAAHHHKKK WAHHHHKKK!" Jeff tried to imitate what he could hear from the peacock, not hearing any words.  
"I do not sound anything like that!" Sebastian huffed, highly offended.  
"Now now Seb don't get upset." Nick told his friend trying to calm his friend down because he knew Jeff didn't mean to upset him and Nick really liked Jeff so he tried to play the peacemaker.  
"Extraordinary! Talks to animals!" Trent said thrilled by what he could learn through this boy.  
"This is Trent, my friend and royal scientist." Jeff introduced Trent as he realized that Nick didn't know Trent's name.  
"I have so much to ask you." Trent said giddy with happiness.  
"Please Nick; come with us back to civilisation." Jeff tried to persuade Nick. He knew he'd only just me the boy but he felt like he'd known him forever and wanted to know even more about him. Jeff didn't realize it but he was already falling in love with Nick and Nick was feeling the same and falling in love with Jeff too. Nick wanted to go with Jeff and see if he could find out where he was actually from but he didn't want to leave his island home and his friends.  
"Civilisation?" Nick asked as he had no idea what that word meant, barely pronouncing it correctly.  
"What lies beyond the horizon. A world of people like you and me." Jeff explained hoping Nick's curiosity was a good thing and that he would go back to his kingdom with him. 

(Later that evening)

Nick, Wes, Sebastian and, Blaine were all sat on a cliff edge overlooking the beach and in the water you could see the boat where Jeff and Trent were at that very moment. Nick was contemplating whether to go with Jeff and leave his friends or to stay here, the place he grew up in, with his friends and perhaps never see Jeff again. Although he had only known the teenage prince a few hours he could tell his feeling for the blonde were strong. He knew what he was feeling for the boy was love as he had seen animals on the island fall in love and meet their mates. Sebastian and Wes just wanted happiness for their friend for they had seen him grow up being the only one like him and made him feel lonely although he was surrounded by friends. Blaine however didn't want Nick to leave him. Now you mustn't think bad of him he is only a baby elephant and not only is Nick his best friend Blaine feels that Nick is the only person who can really understand him and in his young mind he thinks that if Nick went with Jeff, Nick wouldn't love Blaine anymore, he is too young to understand that Nick will always love him no matter what he chooses.  
"Are you really thinking of leaving?" Blaine asked Nick. He wasn't happy with Nick's sigh and shrug of his shoulders as a response.  
"You can't mean it Nick!" Blaine cried out upset at the fact his friend was considering leaving him. Wes could clearly see how torn Nick was between his two choices.  
"Nick?" He asked seeing if he could get his friend to say what was on his mind as he knew that sometimes saying things out loud can clear up your choices and make final decisions clear.  
"Ugh I don't know what I want to do! I want to stay here with you! You guys are all like my family but I also want to know if I have a real family! I love this island I really do, it's my home but I want to know where the land I'm actually from is and what it's like and what happened to me that I ended up here and why my memories start with a storm! I am so conflicted!" Nick ranted panting by the end.  
"Well why don't you tell us your feelings about Jeff." Sebastian suggested wisely not being his regular over-dramatic and bitchy self.  
"Wow Seb that has to be the first actually serious thing you've ever said. And I just feel light and happy and I feel butterflies in my stomach. I feel like everything's right in the world." Wes and Sebastian just gaped at him as they realized their friend (who they had raised since he was 6 years old) was in love.  
"Well why don't you sleep on it and make your decision in the morning?" Wes suggested.  
"Yeah I think I'll do just that." Nick agreed and the group trailed back to their tree and went to sleep.

**Ok first off I'm sorry about the 'peacock' sounds there is really no way to write down the sound so I tried and think I failed but oh well. GGGRRRRRR Nick and Jeff won't listen to me I'm telling them it's too soon to fall in love but nooooooo apparently they do whatever they want. Anyways next chapter there are some fluffy Niff moments and Nick makes the big decision! Oooooohhh!**

**Please review and favourite and/or follow I literally jumped for joy when I saw how many people have been reading this story so thanks **** *Virtual hugs for everyone***


	5. On The Boat

Chapter 5: On The Boat

**A/N: Ok chapter 5 here it is! Nick's decision is made what will happen next! I have spent my last day of freedom writing this chapter for you because I start college so I don't know how often I will be able to update but I promise I will try to update regularly and to keep you satisfied until I next update this next chapter will be a long one and have some very fluffy Niff moments! **** There are a few time cuts, in brackets, so the Niff moments are evenly spaced out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Jeff, any of the glee characters and only a few moments in the plotline.**

Wes was right. Nick went to sleep and the answer to his problem was clear. He wanted to go to the new world and his solution to wanting to stay with his friends was to bring them along. The group of 4 always loved a good adventure and this new land was the biggest adventure yet! Now all he had to do was ask Jeff then try and persuade his friends. Nick ran down to the beach and saw Jeff and Trent arriving on shore in the little rowboat. Nick skipped over to Jeff.  
"Hey Jeff. Why were you riding on the mini floating island?" Nick greeted seeking answers to questions he had.  
"Hi Nick." Jeff said slightly breathlessly seeing how happy Nick was just by seeing Jeff. Jeff came to his senses; his brain registering the second sentence Nick had said  
"What floating island?" Jeff asked confused. Nick pointed at the big ship that was resting out at sea then at the little rowboats.  
"That big one over there and this little one here." Nick asked confused because Jeff didn't know what he meant. Jeff chuckled.  
**"**Nick that's aboat and this is a rowboat, they aren't islands." Jeff informed Nick highly amused.  
"Oh... right." Nick said embarrassed. Jeff must think he was an idiot. Jeff sensed Nick was embarrassed.  
"It's ok Nick you couldn't have known. You grew up on this island with no other people. There is no need for you to be embarrassed; I'll teach you about the human world." Jeff suggested reassuringly trying to make Nick be happy again and show his beautiful smile. And it work Nick grinned blindingly at Jeff making his knees weak.  
"Yeah I'd like that. Oh yeah I want to come and see 'civilisation' with you but only on condition that Wes, Sebastian and Blaine can come too." Nick told Jeff determinedly. He wouldn't leave his friends. Jeff was slightly shocked at what Nick was implying.  
"Nick did you not realize that the invitation was for your friends too? I would never expect you to leave your friends and life here completely." Jeff said shocked.  
"Oh I didn't know that. I'll ask them then. See you in a little while" Nick said then left running to go and see his friends while Jeff chuckled at the boys antics. Back at the tree Wes, Sebastian and Blaine were just starting to wake up when Nick came running up to them.  
"Do you guys want to come to 'civilisation' with me? I've told Jeff I won't leave without you and he agreed that you could all come!" Nick said excitedly while panting from all that running.  
"Hmmm well I think it could be a good adventure I'm in." Wes told Nick curious about what 'civilisation' is.  
"Well if 'civilisation' has more of that stuff that was in your trunk when we found you, you can bet my feathers I'm coming!" Sebastian exclaimed over-dramatically. Nick laughed and jumped up and down while clapping his hands in glee that two of his three friends were coming with him.  
"What about you Blaine?" Nick asked wondering if his closest friend would come with him. Fearing that Nick would forget him if he didn't go Blaine also agreed plus he couldn't turn down a good adventure. Nick was so happy that his family of friends was coming to 'civilisation' with him.  
"Come on then we need to go and see Jeff then. Right now!" Nick exclaimed happily then started running to the beach with Blaine, carrying Wes and Sebastian on his back, following quickly behind him. Quickly they arrived at the beach and there was a second rowboat there waiting for them to carry them to the boat. Jeff saw them approaching the boat.  
"I'm glad you could all join us." He quickly greeted the group and ushered them onto the two rowboats. Nick, Jeff and Blaine in one and Trent, Wes, Sebastian and some supplies for the journey back in the other. The group arrived at the boat and were helped off by crew members, and soon set sail. Nick, Wes, Blaine and Sebastian were intrigued by everything on the ship. They looked at the big mast where Jeff was at the top on a platform looking through a strange tube thing. Nick quickly climbed up the mast, thinking it was a tree, and greeted Jeff.  
"Jeff do you sleep in this tree, where's ours?" Nick asked curiously. Jeff had to remind himself Nick grew up on an island and had no idea about things belonging to the human world so of course he would have lots of questions to ask before he replied.  
"No I don't sleep here and neither will you and your friends we will all be sleeping in the sleeping quarters with everyone else and this is not a tree it's a mast." Jeff informed Nick kindly so he didn't feel embarrassed again.  
"Oh ok, thanks. What's that tube thingy you were looking through just a minute ago?" Nick asked another question. Jeff found it adorable that Nick was so keen to learn about all this new stuff that he took for granted, well that was until he met Nick.  
"It's a telescope. It allows you to see things that are far away." Jeff explained while handing the telescope over to Nick to allow him to use it. Nick nit knowing how to use it held it the wrong way round. Jeff seeing an opportunity to try and get closer to Nick turned it the right way around and held it to nicks eye while his other hand was on Nick's shoulder and he moved behind Nick so he could see the horizon.  
"Wow this thing is amazing!" Nick exclaimed excitedly, in wonder of the telescope and that he could see the sunset more closely than he could with his own eyes and at the fact that Jeff was touching him and he blushed at how intimate the moment was. From the deck Wes, Sebastian and Blaine could see Jeff and Nick get closer. Wes and Sebastian were happy for their friend falling in love with Jeff and happy to see that Jeff was also clearly falling in love with Nick. Blaine however was not happy. In his young mind he thought that if Nick fell in love with Jeff then Nick wouldn't love him anymore.

(The next morning)

The water was very choppy and the wind was blowing harshly. Although the sun was still shining and it wasn't cold or wet so everyone was still out on deck. Jeff was showing Nick how to put on shoes as Nick wanted to know why Jeff didn't walk around barefoot.  
"We wear shoes outside so we don't hurt our feet Nicky, In the city there are lots of things that can hurt our feet so we use shoes to protect them." Jeff explained to Nick who blushed at the nickname (Jeff had taken to calling Nick, Nicky) as he struggled to do the bootlaces up. Jeff got down on his knees and did the shoes up for Nick who twisted his feet around looking at the shoes.  
"I don't like the way they're constricting my feet Jeffy, are you sure I have to wear these?" Nick said unhappily, he just wanted to walk around barefoot like he did at his island home.  
"Yes you do, I'm sorry Nick but it's not really considered normal to walk around the streets barefooted." Jeff apologised trying to pacify a sad Nick. Jeff didn't like seeing Nick sad.  
"Come on, stand up, let's practice walking in them." Jeff commanded standing up so he could catch Nick if he fell. Nick stood up and took a few wobbly steps yet he managed to stay upright. After a few more steps back and forth Nick was able to walk perfectly in them. Just as he was walking over to Jeff to take the shoes off the ship went over a huge wave sending Nick crashing into Jeff's chest. Jeff straightened them both out yet he didn't let go of Nick, liking he closeness of the other boy. Nick stared into Jeff's eyes as Jeff did the same, both teens now completely oblivious to the world around them. Jeff noticed Nick had some hair flopping in his eyes so he raised his hand and brushed his hair back as Nick blushed. Just as Jeff opened his mouth to speak Jeff was called away by Trent to do some paperwork. Their own little world was broken as Jeff stepped away to follow Trent and Nick stepped away to find his friends, apologising to Jeff for crashing into him both boys blushing profusely and avoiding the others gaze.

(That afternoon)

Jeff was in his study doing paperwork that no-one really understands unless you are royalty so I'm not going to explain it. He sighed and took a sip of the water that was on his desk. His mind wondered to the beautiful brunette boy he was quickly starting to fall for. He thought of Nick's deep brown and very expressive eyes and how they sparkled when he was happy or learning something new, his smile that could make Jeff feel as if he'd lost every bone in his body and make his head spin, his laugh that was like music to Jeff's ears and he almost craved hearing that sound, his floppy brown soft hair that Jeff just wanted to run his fingers through all day every day and he would never get tired of the feeling, his soft-looking lips oh god his lips Jeff could hardly stop himself from kissing those lips every time he got close to the boy and looked at his lips. Jeff sighed at the impossibility that they could never be together, his father would never approve of Jeff marrying a boy let alone one that was stranded on an island without an ounce of royal blood in him. Jeff didn't care about any of that crap he was falling hard and fast for Nick and he thought that Nick maybe, possibly starting to reciprocate his feelings and he wanted to be with Nick. Just as Jeff started to wonder if Nick actually did reciprocate his feelings said boy chased Blaine, Wes and Sebastian past the window and in one small second Nick glanced in at Jeff and smile directly at him then he ran past. Jeff sighed thinking the two of them were very similar although Jeff was slightly more serious and mature whereas Nick was very innocent and free-spirited. Jeff then realized that their small differences in attitude were what attracted Jeff to Nick in the first place besides his gorgeous looks and incredible personality. Jeff then decided he would see if Nick reciprocated his feelings and if he did then he would make a move.

(That evening)

Nick had dragged Jeff away from boring paperwork to stare at the stars. Nick felt right at home then pointing out the stars and the constellations to Jeff while they led arm to arm on the deck. Jeff was trying to pay attention yet was struggling as he kept being distracted by the way Nick looked so handsome in the moonlight.  
"See that one over there is the constellation Orion the Warrior" Nick said making the figure with his finger as he pointed him out. He could feel Jeff staring at him and he started to blush at how he kept noticing the blonde boy staring at him.  
"Jeffy you're not even listening to me!" Nick whined turning on his side to face the staring blonde prince. Jeff just chuckled in response and brushed some of Nick hair out of his face like he did earlier this morning.  
"Sorry Nicky but the moon in the sky can't compare to your heavenly beauty and the sparkle in your eyes puts the stars to shame." Jeff said completely serious and he smiled as Nick blushed an even brighter red giving Jeff the thought that Nick actually was feeling the same as Jeff was for him. Nick looked away from Jeff and without thinking Jeff cupped Nick's soft cheek in his hand and gently turned Nicks head so he was facing Jeff. Jeff then started to lean in giving Nick plenty of time to turn away. Just as their noses brushed Nick was suddenly turned forcefully away by Blaine.  
"Nick I need you to sing to me, I can't sleep." Blaine said slightly upset as he realized what Nick and Jeff were about to do. Poor Blaine, Nick has been spending so much time with Jeff he has been neglecting his friend and Blaine was feeling hurt, sad, jealous and angry.  
"Alright Blaine I'll come and sing to you." Nick responded to the young elephant, blushing a very bright red as his thoughts started to return to him. Nick sat up then turned to Jeff  
"I'm really sorry I'll be back in just a moment." Nick apologised with sincerity in his voice. However Nick did not return to Jeff who stayed sat on the deck waiting for him. Jeff walked back to his cabin but couldn't help himself as he poked his head into Nick's room. His saw Wes and Sebastian led down on the bed asleep, then he looked over to where Blaine was fast asleep and saw Nick hugging him. Jeff realized it wasn't that Nick left him waiting on purpose it was just that he fell asleep and all his sadness and anger dissipated as he looked at the sleeping boy curled up on the floor.  
"Goodnight Nick." Jeff whispered silently so not to wake anyone up then he left shutting the door, walking to his own cabin happy that it seemed as if Nick was in love with Jeff as Jeff was with him.

(The next day around 10am)

"Nicky come up here!" Jeff called out across the deck to where Nick, Wes, Sebastian and Blaine were all chatting with the dolphins that were playing in the water. Nick quickly said goodbye to his friends and ran up to the boy he loved and began apologising profusely for abandoning Jeff last night.  
"Jeff I'm so sorry about last night I..." Nick didn't get to finish his sentence as Jeff cut him off.  
"Nicky its fine. Your friend needed you. It's alright I'm not mad but the reason I called you up here was to show you how to steer the ship.  
"Alright put your hands here and here Nicky." Jeff instructed placing Nick's hands where they needed to be, Jeff didn't know this but Nick loved it when Jeff got all instructive and slightly bossy and a dominant air practically oozed from Jeff. Nick did as he was told and put his hands at the positions Jeff told him too but Nick was too weak the wheel turned harshly in his hands and Nick fell over nearly crashing onto the deck but Jeff caught him just in time.  
"Are you alright?" Jeff asked concerned checking Nick for any sign of injury yet also taking a moment just to appreciate at the brunette's amazingly hot body.  
"Yeah I'm fine." Nick replied blushing at the way Jeff's eyes were roaming over his body. Jeff suddenly came to his senses.  
"Let's try again." Jeff said and put Nicks hands back in the position they were in before and held them there with his own hands covering Nick's while Jeff stood directly behind the shorter boy, Nick's back pressed against his chest.  
"There much better." Jeff stated as both boys basked in the feeling of Nick being wrapped up in Jeff's arms. Both boys were so wrapped up in each other they didn't notice the crew member coming up to the wheel to take over from Jeff.  
"Your Highness, I'm sorry to interrupt but I have been instructed to take over steering the ship." The crew member said slightly embarrassed that he had just walked in upon a very private and intimate moment for the prince and his friend.  
"Oh yes of course." Jeff said slightly shocked at the crew member's sudden arrival. Him and Nick stepped away from the wheel and walked hand in hand over to where Blaine, Wes and Sebastian were.  
"LAND HO!" was called out from the top of the mast and just on the horizon was Jeff's kingdom. Trent walked over.  
"Jeff, Nick, Wes, Blaine, Sebastian." Trent greeted the group.  
"I have been informed that we will reach the docks in an hour or so." Trent told the group in an official voice.  
"Thank you Trent." Jeff said to his companion and dismissed him.  
"You are going to love it here." Jeff whispered into Nick's ear.

**YAY FOR NIFF FLUFF! Ok its now 1.22am on Monday morning I have spent all Sunday writing this getting the perfect niff moments just right! Wooo Nick and Jeff are in loooovvveee ooh la la! **

**Please review, favourite and alert my story. It makes me so very happy to see what people think! **


End file.
